Forget Me Not: Two Paths
by Qindox
Summary: First part in the Forget Me Not Series. Two paths. Two parts. Two Halves. We are Hybrids. All of us are part legendary. We all are being targeted by Team Rocket, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma. To be free in this world, we must hide. We all have our own difficulties with life as a pokemon hybrid. Humans threaten our existence so why don't we stand up for our freedom?
1. Chapter 1: A Slick Gettaway

**So many updates, I'm crying…NOT! Anyways I'm holding my promise so far so yay!**

Chapter 1:

"Alright Flare use Slash, Khal use Poison Jab!" The girl commanded her pokemon. They both nodded and unleashed their attacks on the opponent. The orange lizard's claws hit the Gravelor. The horn was glowing a brilliant purple as it made contact with the Grotle. Both of the two weak pokemon fainted. The other trainer whined in annoyance.

"Mex, we did it!" Flare-the Charmander- cheered with her teammate: Kahl the Nidoran.

"Of course we did Flare, we did beat Candice just yesterday yeesh!" Mex admitted. Her pokemon may have not evolved despite their high levels, but they were powerful enough.

Mex was a 13 year old with shoulder length pink hair. Her golden eyes were quite charming. The thing that stood out were the two tails and the four pink appendages drooping from her head. A crimson jewel rested on her forehead. Her name is Mex. And she is a Mesprit Hybrid.

She held up her Jigglypuff and Charmander in happiness. The other trainer, a random boy, replied, "I may have lost, but at least I'm not a freak!" He said pointing an accusing finger at Mex and her pokemon.

She merely rolled her eyes at the offense the boy intended. "Or maybe it's because he is so ashamed that he lost…" She mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He growled in response and stormed off, after returning his pokemon to their pokeballs. She glanced at the sign on the road that said 'Route 214'.

She was getting close to Lake Valor. The supposed home of the legendary pokemon: Azelf. In Mex's case it was where she was supposed to meet a certain Hybrid, or Sky by his name.

"Come on Flare, Khal. We gotta get there before Sky does or any pokemon trainers." With that she levitated herself. She closed her eyes and curled up in a fetal position in mid air. In a blur of white light, she had transformed into a Mesprit.

"Okay guys, return!" Mex told her pokemon and returned them to their Pokeball and Ultra Ball repectively. She then moved through the tall grass and away from the road, wary of trainers. However, she did not realize that someone was watching her.

…

At the same time, a trainer was watching the Mesprit float toward Lake Valor. He felt that it was strange that a pokemon like Mesprit was roaming around a lake that was not Lake Verity. He shook that thought off and secretly followed the mesprit.

...

Sky (the Azelf hybrid) was pacing around in his half pokemon half human form, waiting for Mex.

He looked at the cave's entrance again. Nothing. Sky sighed and continued with his pacing.

"Where's Mex?" He asked himself. Then he saw a certain floating Mesprit that was making her way toward the Cave. _Not again. Mex what are you doing? _Sky telepathically asked the pink Legendary.

As she got right up into his face (literally) still in her pokemon form, she answered, _Nothin' I was just having some fun! _Mex said cheerfully as she made circles in the air while feeling all giddy.

Sky shook his head in frustration as she told him,_ If you change, then we can go! _

"Fine. Ugh, why do I always have to do this? Why can't Ashes pick you up?" He said as he curled up into feral position in mid air as he glowed brightly until an Azelf appeared in his place.

_Happy? _Sky asked telepathically. Mex giggled and nodded her head at the same time.

Then the sound of a loose pebble rolling in the cave's echo.

Sky, Mex turned their heads to the culprit of the noise. Both were shocked to see a young man with messy brown hair was gripping an ultra ball and was wide eyed with concentration and slowly walked toward them, though knowing that his presence was aware to the pokemon.

"_We gotta go NOW Mex!" _Sky said cautiously to Mex. She nodded with her eyes glowing white she teleported Sky to their destination.

The human trainer, realizing that the Mesprit was escaping, threw the Ultra Ball directly at her. She smirked and swiftly dodged it before teleporting herself before he could even grip another Poke Ball.

"Almost had it!" He cursed. Defeated, he exited the cave, and released a pokemon from an Ultra Ball.

"Floatzel!" With that he jumped onto his Floatzel's back and made his way toward the shores of Lake Valor.

Unknown to both parties a man with short turquoise hair was watching the event occur from the entrance of the cave. As the teen made his exit, the grunt pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it; "Saturn, I found two of them."


	2. Chapter 2: A Savior

**I told you more poke fic I am typing this at like 1'clock right now *yawns***

Chapter 2

Luke's ankle felt hot as if it were going to melt away. "Alright Combusken, use Sky Upper cut!" Said one of the three attacking men.

They all wore black outfits with large red R's on their shirts.

"_Yes sir!"_ The bird like pokemon said with determination in its eyes.

_Better call out Tor. _The boy thought.

Luke was an average teenage boy with blueish hair and fierce golden eyes. Only thing that made him special was the pointed white ears and the blue claws instead of hands.

"Tor, use Brick Break!" He said as he threw a pokeball and a small green creature came out of it. A Larvitar.

"_I got this!"_ The small pokemon said, as he blocked the bird pokemon's attack with his own.

"_Luke! Is your ankle okay?"_ Tor asked without glancing at his trainer incase the opponent tried another attack.

Luke glanced at his leg and saw a small burn mark on it. He sighed.

"_We got to get outta here!" _He said.

"_I can handle this weakling Luke."_ The Larvitar said stubbornly.

"_You'll pay for that insult lizard!"_ The flaming creature said as he charged. _"Sky Upper Cut!"_

"Tor!" Luke warned his friend. The larvitar smirked before easily dodging the attack and throwing a Rock Slide at the Combusken.

Surprisingly enough, the Rocket pokemon fainted. "Told ya." The over confident lizard bragged.

Before Nick could react, another grunt called out a Electibuzz and it quickly used shock wave on the Latios hybrid.

"Tor….can..t..move.." Luke admitted through his gritted teeth.

"_Fine."_ The Larvitar's fist grew bright and he charged at the Electibuzz with a-_"Chip Away!"_

However, the yellow creature jumped and used Body slam on the smaller pokemon.

"_Aaahh!" _

Those words came from both Luke and Tor.

The other two grunts had started dragging Luke away. Tor was close to fainting, but luckily someone intervened before the worst could happen…

"Vynx, use Bullet Seed!"

Suddenly both the grunts and the Electibuzz backed off to avoid the attack.

"Huh?" (Really everyone) asked. Suddenly a young girl and a treecko appeared from the trees.

"Sir, that girl!" One of the grunts pointed out.

The leader smiled. "She's a hybrid as well." The girl was around 10 and had long emerald hair with yellow dots and a rare pink flower on her left ear.

"Alright Vynx, give them a taste of your leech seed!" The young girl cheered in a very low and shy voice compared to her earlier warning. Luke wondered why she looked so familiar.

"_Right!"_ The treecko nodded and released a small seed which spourted long vines that wrapped around the Electibuzz.

"Electibuzz?"The grunt asked. The pokemon had fainted from the weak grass type move.

The leader gritted his teeth and said to his grunts; "Forget it! We'll get both of them next time!"

They nodded and ran off into the woods. Luke stared at the girl who returned her treecko to it's pokeball.

"Um hi, my name is Clover what's yours?" She said in a low tone.

"Luke, a Latios hybrid as you should have noticed." He said as he got up. Tor rushed up to greet the newcomer.

"Hey! My name is the Amazing Tor from the Land of-" He said before Luke covered his mouth.

"Tor." The blue haired boy scolded.

"Um, I'm a Shaymin hybrid." She said.

"So-" He started, but was stopped as they both heard an explosion from the forest. Clover whispered something in annoyance, and then she hastily whispered to his ear, "We gotta go, NOW!"

With that she grabbed his hand and they ran down the road into the darkness of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**I know I'm so slow, but here's chapter 3! (****Sorry!****)**

**Again I'm changing the scene break format. (~*~)**

**It'll be ~*~ from now on…hopefully **

**Qindox does not own pokemon**

_Previously on Two Paths:_

"_Alright Flare use Slash, Khal use Poison Jab!" The girl commanded her pokemon. They both nodded and unleashed their attacks on the opponent. The orange lizard's claws hit the Gravelor. The horn was glowing a brilliant purple as it made contact with the Grotle. Both of the two weak pokemon fainted. The other trainer whined in annoyance._

"_Mex, we did it!" Flare-the Charmander- cheered with her teammate: Kahl the Nidoran._

"_Of course we did Flare, we did beat Candice just yesterday yeesh!" Mex admitted. Her pokemon may have not evolved despite their high levels, but they were powerful enough._

_The other two grunts had started dragging Luke away. Tor was close to fainting, but luckily someone intervened before the worst could happen…_

"_Vynx, use Bullet Seed!" _

_The leader gritted his teeth and said to his grunts; "Forget it! We'll get both of them next time!"_

_They nodded and ran off into the woods. Luke stared at the girl who returned her treecko to its pokeball._

"_I'm a Shaymin hybrid." She said. _

"_So-"He started, but was stopped as they both heard an explosion from the forest. Clover mumbled something in annoyance, and then she hastily said to him, "We got to go, like now!"_

_With that she grabbed his hand and they ran down the road into the darkness of the night._

Chapter 3

Did you ever realize that you and someone else did something at the exact same time and that is so creepy? Well that kind of thing happened to Luke, Clover, Mex, and Sky, sorta. They never realized it but it was creepy when-. Actually, I'll show you.

"Could we get something to eat Sky? PLEASE?" Mex begged the Azelf hybrid. His facial expression screamed no. They had teleported to the Hybrid's base. It was hidden inside a mountain in Sinnoh, somewhere near Mt. Coronet. The insides of the secret base pretty much identical to the average building in any random city.

They passed some random hybrids. A Celebii hybrid rolled her eyes and smiled at the way Mex was acting.

A Dexoys hybrid gave them no more than a non-expressional glance as it levitated down the hallway.

"Mex, you can do that later after combat training." He told Mex annoyed, and tired after narrowly escaping Team Galactic earlier that day. Of course she continued with her babbling.

_Meanwhile on the opposite side of the base…_

"Welcome to the Hybrid's Base." Clover said as she and Luke teleported into the main room of the base. It had no walls as it was totally surrounded by corridors entrances.

"Whoa." That was all Luke could mumble out. Clover just smiled and dragged him through one of the hallways. A couple of other hybrids gave him glances or stares which made Luke feel a bit uncomfortable. Clover stopped at a window in the hallway. She motioned for Luke to look as well. What he saw inside surprised him greatly.

On the other side of the glass was a training room of sort. It looked like those Pokémon battle type rooms or a Pokémon gym. However it wasn't Pokémon that were fighting inside. Rather two Hybrids.

There was a Mew hybrid, she looked around 11. She wore an outfit consisting of pink and white. A mew tail was sticking out of her skirt and two feline ears poked out of the long pink hair of hers.

Her opponent was a Rotom Hybrid who was also female. She looked around 15. Her Electric blue hair contrasted with the two bolt shaped appendages coming from behind her hoodie. A smug grin plastered her face. . . . .

Mero dodged Shockers next attack by gracefully hopping out of the way then levitating in the spot mid-air. The Rotom Hybrid still had some fight left in her, but Mero was exhausted.

"Sorry Mero, but I ain't losing!" Shocker told her as a small ball of electricity started forming in her hand. Mero's eyes widened at this. She reacted quickly and started moving her pointer fingers in the same manner to create a metronome. Both realized that whoever attacked first would win, so both readied their attacks as fast as they could.

"Come on…Electro Ball hurry…." Shocker pleaded under her breath. Most of her strength she was focusing on the attack almost ready in her palm. She was making it bigger so her last attack would put out Mero with a bang.

Meanwhile, Mero was trying her hardest to try pray for a good, super-effective move from the metronome. The faint white glow continued growing stronger from her fingertips.

_Please be good, please!_

Then Mero unleashed her attack.

Out of her own control, she wagged her tail cutely at Shocker which embarrassed herself and caused snickering in everyone else watching. Mero was deadpanned.

"TAIL WHIP! OF ALL THE MOVES IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, IT HAD TO BE TAIL WHIP!" She screamed in annoyance. Shocker laughed and continued powering up her Electro Ball.

The bright ball of electricity hit her and in a bright, actually very glittery explosion, the smoke cleared and Mero was on the ground "fainted" and therefore defeated. The "referee", a Genesect Hybrid said, " Shocker wins!"

"Yes! In your face Mero! Ha!" Shocker cheered in a snobbish manner. Mero however was disappointed.

Seeing her upset, one of the hybrids watching the battle quickly walked toward her. She was a Meloetta hybrid. Her long hair looked identical to a meloetta's "hair" and the familiar "microphone piece on her right cheek could be seen. She even wore an outfit similar to that of Meloetta's.

The clicks of her high heels were noticed by Mero as she looked up. Her eyes were slightly watery.

"Mero, are you alright?" Meli (the Meloetta hybrid) asked her. She was silent for a moment but then said, "Meli, why can't I do this?"

She buried her face into her hands again as if she was crying, but Meli actually looked quite shocked at her response.

"What do you mean Mero?" She asked quietly, whispering it to her ear. Mero didn't even look up to respond.

"I'm so weak. I'm part Mew but I'm the youngest of all of us and I can never beat ANYONE in combat practice. Mew is one of the most powerful pokemon, why can't I live up to that?"

Meli at first didn't know what to say. She too was speechless until her courage finally lifted away.

"Mero, you know we all can't live up to our pokemon side, except maybe Mex, Pseduo or Ripple. None of us are perfect but we all try our best and we stick together. Right?" Meli asked her. Mero was silent for a moment, but then she nodded and smiled.

Meli helped her get up then they both left the training room.

Luke just stared at the empty (except for Shocker) battlefield. He was just speechless beyond the normal.

Clover smiled. She teasingly waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked in response.

"So, what did you think?" She asked him. He answered after a second.

"I'm speechless. Seriously Clover, I only dreamed such things as a whole community of pokemon Hybrids!" Luke exclaimed. "The only other hybrid I've ever seen before today was a long time ago. When I was captured by Team Rocket and I met another hybrid. She was a Latios hybrid..." He continued drifting off into memories.

Clover just continued smiling.

"Luna?"

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"Luna. Was her name Luna?" She asked him again.

"Luna? Um...I don't really remember, it was a long time ago." He admitted.

"Well we'll just see later, anyway onto the REST of the Base!" She said cheerfully. Then without a second thought, grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him down for the longest and most interesting tour of Luke's life.

"Finally! Ugh, I thought we'd never get here! ...Mex!" Sky said as he looked angrily and annoyed at Mex. She was playfully looking through the window showing the cafeteria. Her tongue drooped down pressing against the glass as she moved around looking while still pressing her face against it. She may have been 16, but the way she acted made her seem like a 10 year old.

Grabbing one of her Mesprit tails, Sky dragged her away from the sight of food and toward Pseduo's Office.

"But I'm hungry! Sky please? Ashes would let me eat first!" Mex pleaded. He just shook his head.

"Pseduo is waiting for us and I do NOT want to get her angry and waiting!" Sky grumbled while more hybrids stared at them due to the scene shown.

Meli and Mero waved hello to Mex holding back giggles at the scene. By the slight burn marks and obvious "Shocker Scorches" on Mero, it was obvious they just got back from training. Well maybe Mero did. Meli as always had her outfit untouched as if battling wasn't natural to a Pokémon,... or hybrid.

A Genesect hybrid also waved. Mex just grinned sheepishly in reply to all the looks and motions given to her and Sky.

Finally, they arrived at golden double doors with a sign on the wall next to it. It said in big, bold letters:

**Directors Office: Pseduo, Appointment only!**

Sky did have an Appointment if that's what you're worrying about. He and Mex which is why she had to come as well.

Behind the desk near the doors, a Celebii Hybrid with a pair of reading glasses said, "Oh hey Sky, Mex. Go ahead, Pseduo is ready for you. "

Sky nodded and Mex continued whining to Sky but in a lower whisper. "Thanks Ripple."

"No problem!" She said, then continued reading whatever she was before they interrupted her.

Forcing Mex to actually stand and act like a normal hum-, *ahem* , hybrid she stood still being dragged by the tail into the Director's office.

The room was quite large and had white and golden columns with upward lights in the space between them. The red carpet slowly led to the circular part of the room which was actually the real office. In the center was a very large, dark wooden desk with a few papers and pens scattered here and there. The high light on the ceiling above gave enough light to see clearly the Arceus Hybrid looking a bit annoyed at the loads of paperwork.

She looked up to them as if she already knew they were there. She smiled.

"Sky, Mex, I was expecting you two." She said in a light but loud voice that sounded gentle and soft at the same time.

"Pseduo, I scheduled this meeting because I am concerned for the safety of the hybrids. I just received news that a Latios hybrid escaped Team Rocket only with the aid of Clover. I fear Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic and Plasma are all growing too strong in power." Sky expressed his concerns.

She nodded in understanding and concern as well. Then Pseduo spoke herself.

"I understand your concerns Skylash, but I cannot handle the issue at hand right away. I will eventually see to the issue, but currently we have no huge problems or conflicts with any of those organizations. So therefore, we finish urgent issues first before this problem. " The arceus Hybrid admitted and told Sky, calling him by his full name. He nodded sadly and proceeded to start to make his way, along with Mex who behaved and kept her mouth shut the whole time.

Right before he and Mex exited the office, he heard Pseduo mumble, " Don't forget, you and Mex have combat training in 40 minutes." She reminded him. Sky didn't even bother to nod to confirm that he heard the message.

As he numbly walked toward the cafeteria with the now babbling Mex, he zoned out to think to himself and his worries about the ,currently rising in power, organizations.


End file.
